Absolutely
by acrosswaters
Summary: James and Juliet wake up in the hospital, but what happened after, and before they arrived to the chappel... a little story of what I think happened between the two places we saw in the series finale
1. The hospital scene

Authors note: first of all I loved _The end, _but I feel like bittersweet cause we didn't have time to see what happened between James and Juliet before the went into the chapel, and I'm sure something happened, it's just like those three years in Dharmaville we missed, and I wrote in the past a few fics, but never one of Suliet, although in my mind a lot of theories had been made… so here is my first attempt to do some justice for my favorite ship, like forever…

…

James went to look after Miss Paik but she said everything was alright and then her husband, boyfriend or whatever said _we'll see you there_, what the heck was there?

James was walking down the hallway when he run into this doctor and asked where he can get something to eat…

He was starving and when he get to the vending machine he was thinking about all the things that have happened that day, at work, at the hospital, and this increasing feel of void that's what smacking his chest, he dind't know why but since he saw the corean couple he couldn't stop thinking something was missing in his life…

He was cursing after the machine eat his dollar and he was still starving when a gorgeous blonde walk into the scene, he thought he must seem pathetic specially after the line: it's okey I'm a cop, but she seem amused even she joked about it _maybe you should read the machine it's rights_, and she smile oh that smile, he thought that he have seen that smile somewhere else, but he couldn't, he'd never met this woman.

His thoughts were interrupted when this woman got closer telling him that if he unplugged the machine and plugged it again, the candy just drops down…

He did what she told him to do, and _son of a bitch all the lights went out_. She laugh and gave him the Apollo bar telling him it worked, _where the hell did he listen to those words, it must be in another life… _he couldn't put two and two together until their hands touch and he saw something he saw himself kissing this woman in a kitchen and then talking to her in a dock, and he realized where he saw the smile she just give him minutes before.

She almost seems afraid, she back off and then she spoke.

_We should get coffee sometime_

_I'd love to but that machine ate my dollar, I only got one left _

_We can go Dutch_

And they touched again and all these images come flying around, the dock, again, the kiss, the flower, the morning after, all the three years in dharmaville and everything that happened before were a memory that for some estrange reason they didn't remember until now, when they wake up of this dream they've been living for a while, because when they realized all of this they dind't know how much time the have been "living" in this world…

_Juliet it's me, _he said almost in a whisper afraid that she wouldn't remember like he did, but when she starts crying and hugged him he knows she remembered, everything, and in some way they were re living when she felt down, and the only words that escaped his mouth were _I got you blondie, it's me baby, _in that time, when he saw her dying and asking him for coffee he thought she was delusional, rambling about whatever it was. days after her death he thought she was remembering something from her life, a life without him and that thought only made him feel worse because the lasts words spoken when the both were okey weren't right for him, he never had the chance to explain her how much he loved her, their last words were of a lover's quarrel when she told him, that even if they love each other didn't mean they meant to be together, and that broke his heart, years to come when he scaped the island he always thought of those words, and that he couldn't reassure her that they were meant to be with each other, that even he had a ring… their last words were of love, but she was dying, and he just felt miserable. Until this moment when he realized she was seeing him, in this bizarre world she was asking him for a coffee, and going dutch, and asking him to kiss her. And he did so, and we he kiss her everything fitted into place. When they come for air she looked at him and said, _I'm sorry, I was wrong. About what? _He asked, _James I think that we were meant to be together _and he smiled his best smile with dimples and everything and she just laugh, reading his thoughts, and telling him, _you don't have to give a smartass smile James, a while ago we both knew someday I would be wrong and you'd be right, I didn't see it coming that's it. _And he laughed because even in that moment she have to tease him.

please tell me what you think ;)


	2. She

She May be the face I can't forget  
The trace of pleasure or regret  
May be the beauty or the beast  
She may be the mirror of my dreams  
The smile reflected in a stream  
She may not be what she may seem  
Inside her shell  
May come to me from shadows of the past  
That I'll remember till the day I die

_

* * *

_

_James? You seem a little off__. _ They were walking hand in hand to her car, at the hospital parking lot. _I'm okay blondie, more than okay._ He was giving her a big smile as he said those words, even they weren't fully true. He was remembering, everything, his longs days in the island fighting the smoke monster and wallowing after she died. His longs days after he left the island, first trying to explain the world why the oceanic 6 lied and then what happen with the rest, lying of course. The first time He met Clementine. He was remembering the rest of his adult life… without her. _My house or yours,_ he managed to say when they reached her car. _Lead me the way, _it was the only thing she could said seeing him so quiet.

When the arrived she saw through the window, this little yellow house that was so similar to the one they lived in dharmaville, she was almost frighten to get trough the door. They entered the house and she almost laugh at the endless amount of books they were at the bookshelves, on the table, under a chair, there were even a few tossed around the floor. She picks one that was on the table and reading it out loud ask him, _really? The island by Huxley?_

_Really, now I know what it all seem so familiar. Right? Hey blondie you really, wanna discuss literature? It's fine by me but…_she kissed him_ no James, I don't want to talk about books_. She kissed him again. _Now we are talking about something here, _this time he kissed her, a very slow motion kiss, deepening it after a few minutes and complains from Juliet of him being a teaser. They made it to the bedroom, clothes were flying up the air and falling on to the floor leading a trace of spots where they stop to simply look at each other.

* * *

They were trapped under the sheets she was awake, he was sleep. She was thinking how his perfume intoxicated her; she thought it was a raw mix of species and something she couldn't tell, and remember that she always thought it was because of the island, but it was his scent. How she could live a whole other life, without remembering him. And now she was asking herself what happened after she felt down.

Juliet started planting little kisses around his jaw until he woke up, _go to sleep 'liet I have a full shift tomorrow._

_You don't have to work tomorrow James._

_Yeah I do, remember Horace stop by to ask me. _

He was still sleep; a single tear escaped her eye as she seems to recall the same conversation of their life together.

She felt sleep, didn't know how, but she did and was awake by James kissing her lightly on the lips.

_Good morning sleepin' beauty, I made breakfast c'mon._

He was out of the room before she could say anything, so she got up and went into the kitchen.

She kissed him _hey. Hey yourself. _He poured some coffee on a mug and gives it to her planting a kiss on her forehead.

_James, what happened?_

_When?_

_After_

_After we met in the hospital? You're bruising my ego_

_No James, you know of what I'm talking about_

So he told her, about Flocke, Jacob, Hurley as being the new protector of the island and Ben his Richard Alpert, the comparison made her laugh.

_I love your laugh, you know?_

_James, did you… did you leave the island?_

_

* * *

_

_She  
May be the reason I survive  
The why and wherefore I'm alive  
The one I'll care for through the rough in ready years Me  
I'll take her laughter and her tears  
And make them all my souvenirs  
For where she goes I've got to be  
The meaning of my life is She _

_

* * *

_

He told her about leaving with Miles, Alpert, Lapidus, Claire and Kate. He told her about being the new oceanic 6. He dind't mention how hard was for him to start a new life without her. He told her about the first time he met Clementine, the first time he visited Rachel, the first time Julian and Clementine met. He seemed happy while talking to her about that. He didn't mention a woman and she didn't ask, they would have time to talk about it, later. Later, they have to go the church.

_James you know we have to leave. _

_Yeah I know. __But first we are going to a place I want you to know._

_Where?_

He dind't answer he kissed her. They showered together, got dressed and went to Juliet's house to change her clothes; there they talked about this "life" about David, and Jack. When they were done, she watches her house for the very last time. He got the car running and started driving.

* * *

Song by Elvis Costello, she.


	3. Tears in heaven

_We're here._

_Where James, Santa Monica?_

_Yeah, see _(he point towards a house) that _was my house after we left the island. And that _(he pointed a dock in front of his house) _was the dock where I came every night to think._

_C'mon_

_

* * *

_

They walked hand in hand until the end of the dock. _Here, Juliet I came to think what I would be telling you if we could be together, life wasn't easy, after the island, it was never easy, but it got more difficult every night, when I was alone and I thought about you and me, about the life we couldn't have, I came here every night to talk with you. _

Between tears she joked about it, _your neighbors probably thought you were crazy…_

He smiled, _life wasn't easy and I want to do something I couldn't do, and I definitely didn't know why, and I asked myself that question night after night because maybe you wouldn't snapped after I looked at Kate_

_James we don't have to talk about that. _He stopped her.

_Juliet, I loved you, I love you, I had a ring._

_You what?_

He took out something from his pocket, _yeah I had a ring, I throw it _away_ after you left, it might be somewhere the pacific ocean now, but this, this was my mother's ring, and I want you to have it. _She was crying now. _Hey it's a good thing right?, don't cry. I'm not asking you to marry me, now there's no point in that, but I want you to have it… _he was lost at words

_You don't want to marry me now? _She was smiling, a brilliant smile, and kissed him, and hugged him.

He put the ring in her finger_ you now if you want we could get married, _and with a very serious face add _I James take you Juliet "wiseass" Carlson as my wife_, _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse and I promise you to always have your back for whatever might be ahead. _

_I Juliet take you James "Mr. dimples Lafleur" Ford, as my husband_, _to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse and I promise you to always have your back for whatever might be ahead. Now you can kiss the bride Mr._

_You got it blondie._

The went hand in hand into the church the first person they saw was Jin, he smiled at Juliet and took her into an embrace, _be careful there Jinbo she is taken now_ Juliet show him the ring, and with a perfect English Jin answer, _it's about time. _James smile at him and kiss Juliet, they continue greeting each other without ever losing sight of each other.

* * *

WOULD YOU KNOW MY NAME  
IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?  
WOULD IT BE THE SAME  
IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?  
WOULD YOU HOLD MY HAND  
WOULD YOU HELP ME STAND  
IF I SAW YOU IN HEAVEN?  
I´LL FIND MY WAY THROUGH NIGHT AND DAY  
´CAUSE I KNOW I JUST CAN´T STAY HERE IN HEAVEN...  
BEYOND THE DOOR THERE´S PEACE I´M SURE  
AND I KNOW THERE´LL BE NO MORE TEARS IN HEAVEN...

_Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton_

_

* * *

_

The end ;)


End file.
